


With you

by Halfcake



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, Multi, mario kart as a method of seduction, soft, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfcake/pseuds/Halfcake
Summary: Dreamcatcher x Gender neutral Reader.Each chapter is about one of the members. They're really short, but I wanted to write something fluff.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Reader, Kim Bora | SuA/Reader, Kim Minji | JiU/Reader, Kim Yoohyeon/Reader, Lee Gahyeon/Reader, Lee Siyeon/Reader, Lee Yubin | Dami/Reader
Kudos: 39





	1. Minji

It’s been little time since you started dating Minji and it hasn’t been easy, because your jobs kept you from seeing each other as much as you both wanted to. Last week you were finally able to set a date at your place. When the day came you were so excited that you had to remind yourself to calm down every two seconds since you were practically running to arrive home from work. Suddenly you stopped walking, even though you were just around the corner, gazing down with your eyes wide opened.

_ Wait, what is the date again? _ You asked yourself panicking as you self answered. It was your sixth month anniversary and you hadn't prepared anything. Rushing to finally arrive, you entered your flat cursing under your breath, wishing there was something you could do, since it was late and every store was already closed for the day.   
You thought the least you could do now was to set the table for dinner and think of a proper apology.

Minji arrived an hour after you did, she seemed really tired but happy to see you, an expression that soon turned into a worrying one when she saw you looking at her sadly. She walked towards you and cupped your face trying to smile a bit to cheer you up “What’s the matter, did something happen?”. You hold her gaze while you apologize “I-I’m sorry… I was so busy I forgot today was a special day”.

Minji looked at you somewhat puzzled, then giggled and placed her head on your shoulder as she spoke, now hugging you tightly “Oh I’m sorry. I forgot about our anniversary too”. She proceeded to lift her head up to look at you again as you giggled with her.   
“What about we set another date for that and just enjoy a nice dinner today?” Minji said getting closer to you.   
“That sounds perfect” you replied with a soft smile, feeling her hands caressing your back tenderly. Minji smiled back at you fondly, with half lidded eyes, placing a loving kiss on your lips.


	2. Bora

The sun was filtering through the cracks in the curtains, making you squint your eyes. Feeling the space next to you in the mattress, lacking the body of your girlfriend, you rested yourself in your forearms, feeling the bed creak a bit, as a sweet and pleasant smell reached your nose.  You fully woke up with half a smile, yawning as you walked towards the kitchen to find the cook.  You didn’t say anything as you walked towards Bora, who wasn’t facing you, humming as she flipped a crepe. You slowly reached her with your arms and holded her softly, resting your forehead on one of her shoulders. She jolted a bit.

“Oh, good morning. Did I wake you up with the noise?” Bora said with a smile, caressing one of your arms embracing her with her now free hand. You shook your head still pressed against her while you spoke “No, the smell kind of did” you smiled softly thinking she woke up early just to make you both breakfast. She patted your arm “I have only two left to make, you can wash your face while I finish”. You let out your air through your nose still smiling while you lifted your head back up and pulled apart her hair from her shoulder, placing a little peck on her neck.

Bora laughed slightly as she managed not to feel affected, but you could feel a shudder ran up her spine. You pulled away from her, wanting to embrace her again as soon as possible, so you headed to the bathroom pretty quickly.

When you came out, the table in the living room was already set, two mugs of steaming coffee as well as a plate with a pile of crepes was between them. Bora saw you walking towards the table and like she read your mind before, instead of sitting down, she went for a hug with a big smile on her face. You reciprocated the hug, smiling as well but blushing “You didn’t have to, thank you” You said, talking about the breakfast she put all her love into. Bora pulled apart a bit, still holding you, running a hand through your hair softly.

“I wanted to eat something sweet for our breakfast” She smiled now cupping your face with the same hand that was on your hair before. You laughed a little as you replied to her “I’m thinking of something sweeter than that” and with that said, you closed the distance between you some more and placed a soft kiss on her lips. You started to part away from her, but she leaned closer again to now place a longer, tender kiss on your lips.


	3. Siyeon

Siyeon sighed pleased, with half lidded eyes, smiling softly as she contemplated the little raindrops falling down from the window frame of your house. You were standing right next to her, looking at her face as she zoned out. You knew that gaze of hers too well by now, so you set aside your cup of tea and cleared your throat to draw her attention “I know it’s late, but… Would you like to go for a walk under the rain?”. Siyeon turned her head to look at you, her smile growing bigger “Of course!”.

Once outside, Siyeon opened her big blue umbrella, holding your arm with her free one as you walked down the street. The only sound were the little raindrops crashing against the plastic that covered both of you. After a while your hands felt a bit cold, so you thought the hand Siyeon was holding the umbrella with, may be even colder. You stopped walking, leaving her taken aback by your actions but she stopped as well, watching as you reached for her hand with yours. “Your hand is so cold, let me hold the umbrella for a while” you said smiling. Siyeon smiled back, releasing the grip from the handle to grab your hand instead, intertwining your fingers “Will you keep my hand warm?” She said, taking advantage of the situation to pull you closer. You smiled shyly and looked away for a moment as she kept closing the distance to your face. When she was impossibly close, you began closing your eyes, waiting for a kiss that never came, instead she wet your nose with some droplets that fell from the umbrella tips. She laughed as you tried to wipe the water with your shoulder since both your hands were busy.

“Let me” Siyeon said, still laughing a bit, cleaning the tip of your nose with her sleeve. You let her, but you pouted when she finished. So instead of starting to walk again, she cupped your face, now kissing you for real this time. Tender lips met yours on a long kiss, nothing else existed during that moment. Only her and the sound of the rain.


	4. Handong

“No, I told you to rest” Handong said firmly, pushing you by your shoulders so your back was against the mattress again. You thought you replied something coherent to her, but all Handong heard was a subtle mumbling coming from you. Your fever was a bit high, you could barely see her picking up your empty glass of water from the nightstand next to you. “I’ll be back in a second, don’t you dare try to stand up again” She tried to sound more caring, but when she saw how you pouted at her, she stopped in her actions and leaned close to you. Handong left a tender kiss on your heated forehead before leaving towards the kitchen to refill your glass once again. When she finally left, your eyes began to feel heavier than before, the light from the sun didn’t help at all and you were too weak to close the curtains, so you closed your eyes instead.

The lack of saliva in your throat made it sore and woke you up. Opening your eyes in the now dark room, you extended your arm to reach for the glass of water and took a long sip. After you swallowed, you realized your fever was almost gone, your head didn’t hurt anymore but you felt a weight next to your legs. You set aside the glass, sat down and turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand, making Handong jolt on the chair next to your bed. She pulled away from the mattress rubbing her eyes, but smiling softly at you.

“How are you feeling?” She said, standing up. “Actually pretty well” you smiled as she got closer to you, one of her hands reaching for your nape, her sweet lips now kissing your forehead once more, but lingering there twice the time. Her smell, the closeness of her, as well as the fact that she fell asleep to be there with you because you were sick, made your heart rush.

Handong moved away from you slowly, caressing your nape with her thumb “Oh, you don't have fever anymore, but your face seems red” she giggled as you covered your bottom half face with the sheets “Thank you for taking care of me” you stuttered.


	5. Yoohyeon

You weren’t sure how you ended up in this situation, but it was happening. Maybe because you were tired from getting up really early that morning and didn’t want to end up in an argument or maybe because she was smiling so brightly at you, so filled with happiness, that you had to agree.    
You grab a blanket for the both of you before sitting down while Yoohyeon was still smiling trying to turn on the dvd player as well as the tv. You sat on the couch right in front of the tv, waiting for her as she left the remote control on the coffee table opposite to you and grabbed the, full of popcorn, bowl there. Yoohyeon snuggled right next to you with said bowl, while you covered both of you with the blanket as the movie started.

“You are going to love it!” She said, looking at you with an ear-to-ear grin. You smiled back, grabbing some popcorn and speaking before eating it “What if I don’t?” you teased. Yoohyeon let out a sigh through her nose, then spoke “In that case it doesn’t matter, because I cherish every second I spend with you”.

You were taken aback by her honesty blushing deeply as Yoohyeon turned her gaze to the tv with a grin.

Blinking twice, adjusting your eyes to the darkness of the room and the light of the tv, you couldn’t remember how you fell asleep on her lap. Just about when you were about to move, you heard her whispering to you “Oh, here’s the part I wanted to show you”. You gazed at the tv feeling Yoohyeon’s hand caressing your hair, her fingers running through it. Before you could reply, she whispered again “I’ll show it to you when you wake up” You could tell without looking at her that she smiled softly, her hand on your hair now traveling down to cup your cheek and giving it a light squeeze. You stayed in silence, smiling at the thought that, just like her, you too cherish every second you spent with her.


	6. Yubin

Reading is always nice, but reading with Yubin is nicer than anything. You were both on your bed, her back touching the headboard, as you rested yours between her legs. Your head feeling the weight of her hands and the book she was holding. The sun was setting, the only sound in the room was your breathing and the pages of your books turning from time to time.   
After a while, you heard her closing her book, carefully moving to one side to put it on the nightstand next to your bed. She then proceeded to rest both her hands on your shoulders, her body hunching forward to embrace you. You could feel her right hand reaching your neck, caressing the skin there with her thumb. Trying to copy her, you moved your left hand away from your book to caress her leg, drawing random patterns on her trousers. After a bit, you let out a sigh while smiling, you spoke softly, trying not to sound too loud in the quiet room “Could you turn the page for me? My hand is busy”.   
  
Yubin didn’t say a thing, but you knew she was smiling. She left a peck on your head and proceeded to turn the page. After she did, your attention was taken away from the book you were reading, as you felt her hand now trying to reach yours resting on her knee. Yubin intertwined her fingers with yours. You closed your book with one finger inside to not lose the page you were at and looked at your hands, feeling red spreading over your face.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you” She apologized, trying to let go of your hand, but you closed your fingers so she couldn’t. “It’s okay, reading is my excuse to cuddle with you” You let out a soft laugh as Yubin hugged you tighter and proceeded to bring closer your hand to place a tender kiss on the back of it.

“What a coincidence” she whispered smiling, with her lips still caressing your skin softly.


	7. Gahyeon

“Yes! I beat you!” Gahyeon said laughing, celebrating for the fifth time that she won you at Mario Kart. She was dancing a little, sitting next to you on the sofa, one of her hands holding the console controller above her head in victory.

“Come on, last one!” You said laughing, now looking at the tv with determination as she selected another circuit. But you knew you were losing because you kept looking at her. Not that you let her win on purpose, but her smile was everything you wanted to see after every round.

She hit play and the race began, you tried to cheat a bit and pushed her with your elbow softly as you both laughed, she screamed at the tv leaning forward without losing the smile on her face. When you were on the last lap, you were in first place and Gahyeon was right behind in the second place. You were so close to finish the race, but then you felt her head on your shoulder, her cheek brushing against you and suddenly you lost both, the strength in your hands and the race.

While the karts passed next to your immobile vehicle, she pulled away from you to celebrate first place for the sixth time in a row. Instead of continuing the race you reached your face with your hand as you blushed deeply.

“That’s not fair!” You said, now looking at her. Gahyeon smiled at you, tilting her head, waiting for you to explain to her the reason why. You opened your mouth, but no words came out, instead you laughed softly shaking your head, knowing you were going to lose again and again.


End file.
